Phone
by SabakuNoKel
Summary: Who knew a simple phone call could lead to such great heights. Hellboy x John Myers, M/M Warning: Mature!


Writer: Sabaku No Kel

Fandom: Hellboy

Pairing: Hellboy x John Myers

Words: 12,477

Rating: M (NC-17)

Summary: Who knew a simple phone call could lead to such great heights.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy and John and **do not** make any money out of writing this.

**Phone~~~**

John sat behind his desk in the little grey cubicle he called his office, signing his full name, age and rank under the report he'd just written. The report relayed all the info on last week's 'Werewolf attack' mission, to the name of the Café owner who had tipped them off on the werewolf den's location to the exact amount of silver bullets used to dispose of the pack of canine predators.

Clipped to the back of the report were a number of pictures, some on the werewolves they had encountered, proof demanded by the government to show they had properly disposed of the 'problem' and some on the damage done to nearby buildings caught in the crossfire.

There was even a note from Abe, describing how the pack of predators had ended up in the small village, attacking anyone who passed by their den. There had been a total of four fatalities before the BPRD had been alerted, apparently the Café owner, Andre Fermont, had just closed down for the business when one of the werewolf's had tried to attack him, barely managing to get back inside before the creature pounced on him. After this he'd immediately called the police, not leaving his shop until their team had arrived at the scene almost two hours later.

The note trailed on to explain a werewolf's eating habits after which John stopped reading, trusting the amphibian to relay the proper information to please the higher-ups before placing the report in it's plain, brown folder. He signed his name one final time on the cover of the folder before placing the folder in his OUT-box for administration to take away later.

The agent leaned back in his chair, allowing himself a moment of peace before he'd be forced to start on his next piece of work, eyes scanning over the never-ending stack of paperwork which only seemed to grow bigger with every passing second he spared to look at it, seconds he knew he should be using to work. His fingers twitched, almost aching to get back to writing already but he forced himself to ignore it, forced himself to enjoy some much needed rest after hours of work. He'd been called a workaholic on occasion and had never bothered to deny it, he loved his job and paperwork just so happened to be a huge part of his work but sometimes even he couldn't deny the appeal of an easier career choice, perhaps one with less paperwork and chances at getting killed on an almost daily basis.

But alas, so were the choices he'd made so the only thing he could do now was suck it up and just get it over with as quickly as possible. With renewed vigor, which lasted only a few seconds in the eye of the mountain of paperwork, he grabbed the top-most plain brown folder of the mile-high stack and set back to work.

He took the folder out of its plastic covering, rolling his eyes at the ridicules precaution the Bureau had taken to protect their precious paperwork. He would never understand how a thin piece of plastic was supposed to protect the documents inside from more then a cup of coffee but who was he to question the Director's bright ideas.

He quickly scanned over the info printed on the cover of the folder, eyes catching on the mission codename 'Monkey Mayhem' as he felt a smile tug at his lips. Yes, that mission had been… interesting, to say the least.

~~~ **Flashback **~~~

The briefing concluded with a warning from Manning, reminding all agents to stay out of sight of any late night visitors or there would be hell to pay. Oh yes, any mess-ups would result in a personal chewing out by the big man himself before they were throw out on the streets, with an assurance that they would never work in another branch of the FBI ever again, and so on and so on. John sighed as he tuned out the rest of Manning's warning rant, having heard it often enough to recite it from memory as he packed up all his stuff.

The agent knew that Manning would never pull through on any of the threats he made on a daily-basis, just trying to install some fear into the new agents they were taking along on this mission.

The demon sitting in the chair beside him voiced his thoughts on the matter, complaining loudly about the newbie agents 'cramping his style'. Some of the new agents actually flinched as the demon raised his voice, shaking in their suits as Hellboy marched up to their Director and told him exactly where he could stick it.

John just shook his head and ignored the both of them now yelling at each other like a bunch of five year olds, glancing at his watch to find time slowly ticking by as he stayed behind to watch his demonic charge, just in case, while everyone else left to prepare for their newest mission.

He sat in that chair for another ten minutes, though it felt like _hours_ had passed, having heard just about every bad word in the history of mankind fall from the demon's lips while Manning preached like the frickin messiah had just returned before he finally had enough, moving quicker then he thought himself capable of as he slammed his hands down on the solid metal table.

He didn't feel the sting in his hands as he demanded silence from the only other occupants in the room. Ignored the look of shared shock on both their faces as he marched right up to them and told them both to 'kindly shut the fuck up' before grabbing his demon charge by the ear and dragging him out of the room.

John didn't care about the looks every single agent they passed shot at him, he just couldn't stand to listen to those two _buffoons_ going at it for a minute longer. He'd had enough of Manning spewing garbage at him or anyone else for that matter to last him a lifetime, especially when the screaming was only made worse when Hellboy reacted to it in that foul-mouthed way of his.

Thinking about his charge diminished his anger somewhat, guilt kicking in for dragging him out of the room and through the halls in what was clearly an embarrassing position. He hadn't meant to lose control like that and now he would have to suck it up and apologize if he didn't want to have to deal with a sulking demon on top of everything else.

John dared a quick glance over his shoulder, shielding his eyes away with his hair so his gaze wouldn't be noticed. He was pleasantly surprised with what he saw. Hellboy didn't even seem fazed by his weird behavior, just letting the agent drag him along as he admired the scenery from a different angle. The demon didn't sulk, he didn't whine and he didn't complain as he just accepted being manhandled like it was an everyday thing, which for him it probably was.

John felt his guilt leave him, breathing an easy sigh of relief knowing his charge wasn't mad at him. His angry march slowed down to an easy strut, the change in tempo drawing the demon's attention away from the ceiling and onto his nanny. Hellboy pouted as he found John all but staring at him, getting the agent to crack a smile before the grip on his ear was released, allowing him to stand to his full height once again.

"Thanks for letting me blow off some steam, HB." John said, actually thankful that his charge hadn't thrown a fit for once.

"No problem kid, just know you owe me a two-hour work-out session for dragging me around like a little boy about to get punished." Hellboy spoke with that rumbling voice of his, that voice that made him feel all kind of indescribable feelings every time he heard it.

Of course Hellboy didn't know the true extent of his feelings for him, he probably didn't even realize how close the agent was to simply _melting_ every time the demon so much as looked at him. After all, you didn't practically force someone to be your work-out buddy for two straight hours if you knew they had a crush on you.

"_Two_ hours?" John whined, not sure what he was protesting about. On one side he got two hours of watching those delicious muscles at work but on the other side two hours weren't enough, no amount of time was enough for him.

"Yup, two full hours and not a minute less. And you're actually going to work-out this time not just sit on my back while I do push-ups." John blushed at the memory as just the thought of feeling the demon's skin under his hands again was enough to make his blood rush.

"But you needed the extra weight, I swear your muscles were starting to get a little saggy." John said as he poked at the demon's exposed chest, distracting from his own heated skin before his charge even had the chance to notice.

"What?" Hellboy asked, voice coming out as a mix between a hiss and growl, definitely not a noise he'd ever heard a human make but a sound he recognized none the less. The sound his partner made when he was about to get seriously pissed.

"Oh it's nothing serious Red, it happens to men your age all the time! It's just nature's way of telling you you're not in the prime of your life anymore, that's all." John knew he was rubbing salt in the wounds as the demon growled again, the sound really doing just to his partner's demonic nature but by now he was already too far gone to care.

"You take that back right now Boy Scout or you won't live to see the prime of _your_ life." To anyone else those words might have sounded threatening, promising even, but not to John. No, not when the agent knew his charge was enjoying this meaningless banter spoken between the two of them just as much as he was.

"Never!" John screamed before he took off running, chancing a quick glance over his shoulder to find his partner in hot pursuit. Both of them were laughing like little kids and both of them didn't care one bit about how weird they must have looked in the eyes of those they passed, simply enjoying the moment while it lasted.

They ran down the halls at top speed, making their way to back of the building where the rest of the team was probably waiting for them. John ran as fast as he could, having to pick up the pace a few times when he felt Hellboy's stone hand ripping at his jacket, barely managing to break free from the demon's grip as he ducked and dodged out of the way of other agents.

John's lungs burned and he knew he couldn't outrun his demonic chaser for much longer but just as he rounded another corner he spotted his saving light at the end of the tunnel. The large garbage truck had never looked so appealing to him, offering protection from his partner within its metallic walls. The agent knew that if he could just reach that truck he'd be safe.

His breath came and went, chest heaving faster than it should have but he couldn't stop now, not when he was almost there. He practically threw himself down the last few feet of the hallway, bursting into the cold outside air before the realization of falling hit him, the ground coming up to meet him but he hardly felt it. Hellboy had caught him and now they were rolling on the floor together, laughing again even as they gasped for breath, both struggling to come out on top.

"Gotcha!" The demon said as the world suddenly stilled around him, leaving him slightly disoriented. He felt something grab and move his hands away, realizing a moment too late that Hellboy now had his hands pinned down over his head. He looked up and was met with his partner's smirking face, satisfaction clear in his eyes as he threw his legs over John's own, successfully preventing any chance at escape he might have had. The agent blushed brightly at the position they were in, struggling weakly to get away even as he felt his body start to respond.

"Okay you got me, you can let go now." John said as he struggled against the body holding him down, hoping against all odds that Hellboy would show some mercy and let him go with at least some of his dignity still left intact, preferably _before_ he felt his growing erection pressing up against him.

"No way Boy Scout, not until you apologize for all the mean things you said." John just glared at his partner, because even though he was trying very hard not to give into his body's most basic of needs he didn't want to give Hellboy the satisfaction of winning, knowing he'd never hear the end of it if he simply gave in to him.

"Not going to budge huh? Well, I suppose I'll just have to weasel it outta ya'!" Before he even had the chance to realize it the demon already held both of his hands down with his single stone one, leaving his other one free to give out the ultimate punishment; a full-blown tickle-attack!

John screamed, laughed and giggled at the sensations running up his spine from those treacherous hands poking at his sides and stomach, trying desperately to wiggle his way to freedom. He bucked up against his charge but the demon just took it all in stride, doubling his efforts to get him to give in.

The poor agent squealed loudly as the pokes and strokes along his sides got worse, tears were starting to gather in his eyes and John just knew he couldn't handle this for much longer. Through girly giggles and fits of almost insane laughter he begged the demon for mercy but no matter how much he pleaded his charge didn't let him go, so without another choice John did the only thing he could do, swallow his pride and surrender.

"I give, I give!" The agent screamed loudly, breathing a sigh of relief as the demon paused in his attack, menacingly wiggling his fingers at the human still pinned underneath him while he waited for his apology.

"I'm sorry for talking smack about your rock-hard muscles. You have a body a puny little shrimp like me can only dream about." John said with a voice full of over-exaggerated sarcasm.

"And…?" The demon prodded.

"And you're not old." The agent concluded as he rolled his eyes.

"Good boy." Hellboy said as he released John's hands from his stone grip. And though John knew that was the moment he should have moved, the moment he should have pushed the demon away and ended their little game, he didn't.

He simply stared up at his partner's face suddenly so close to his own, lost himself to the mesmerizing gold of the demon's eyes as thoughts of how easy it would be to simply lean up and _kiss_ the other man seemed to strike him like lightning. In that one moment he almost threw away all restrictions, all he hadn't allowed himself to feel he would now finally experience if he only knew what Hellboy was thinking.

Were the thoughts running through his head actually shared by another? Would the demon suddenly lean down and kiss -him- instead of waiting for John to make the decision? He was tempted to say yes as that face he so adored seemed to move a hair's breadth closer to him, wanted to say yes as the demon's eyes suddenly clouded with an unknown emotion.

"John." Just that simple uttering of his name somehow left him shaking, heart beating rapidly as Hellboy slowly inched closer to him. He blushed brightly as the demon's lips almost touched his own, almost connected them together, almost, _almost_, **almost**-!

"Hey love birds!" Liz suddenly screamed from outside their little world. "I understand that you two finally came clean about your sexuality and want to hump each other like bunnies every five minutes but we've got a job to do, so hurry the fuck up before I turn the hose on both of you!" Leaving only her words behind she retreated back inside the truck as quickly as she'd appeared, not even noticing the heavy tension settling between the two men she left behind.

Hellboy and John were not so lucky though, both were tense and completely still as an awkward silence fell between them. Though both wanted nothing more than to continue what they had started before the fire starter's interruption they knew they couldn't possibly precede in the direction they had been going, at least not right now.

Liz's arrival had made them both realize what had almost transpired between them and though they were both more than eager to explore all the new possibilities they had simply been too caught up in the moment to realize what it would truly mean if they were to suddenly bring their relationship to a whole new level.

On one hand they could have on hell of a romantic relationship but on the other hand it could completely ruin the easy friendship they had going on between them and though neither one was quite willing to risk losing what they had they couldn't help but wonder about the 'what if's'.

They quickly realized however that now was neither the time nor the place to be making life altering decisions, not with the rest of the team still waiting for them just a few feet away. Deciding that the best course of action would be to actually get up and just get this mission over and done with as quickly as possible they slowly broke apart.

"I suppose we'd better get going eh, Boy Scout?" Hellboy said after they'd disentangled themselves, smirking down at his partner as he offered out his hand to help the other agent up.

John simply nodded as he grabbed the stone hand the demon held out to him, allowing his partner to haul him back to his feet like he weighed nothing at all.

"You're right, wouldn't want to keep the others waiting any longer than they already did. Might just give them the wrong idea, again." John finished with a nervous chuckle as he brushed the dirt from his suit with one hand while still holding on to his partner's with the other.

Hellboy smiled as he watched the agent fuss over his navy-blue suit, creasing out the wrinkles in his jacket and adjusting his tie until he was once again perfectly presentable. Just as he was about to reach out and mess the kid's hair up just to spite him Liz made her second 'well-timed' appearance, their hands automatically breaking apart so as to not give her any more reason to suspect something was going on between them. The look on her face told him enough though, she already knew.

"Are you two just going to stand around all day or do I need to drag you in here myself? You can get back to planning your wedding later but we need to get going right now if we still want to catch up with the rest of team, so move it!" Hellboy sighed at her words though he couldn't stop a small smirk from settling on his lips as John's cheekbones went from their normal milky white to strawberry red in a matter of seconds.

If there was one thing he loved it was to see the young agent flustered, preferably by his own words and actions. After their female partner left them alone once again the demon decided a little extra embarrassment couldn't hurt.

"Ready to go, _Honey_?" He asked in his most gentle-manly voice, bowing his head and holding out his arm bend at the elbow for his 'lady' to take. The look on John's face shifted first from embarrassment to surprise and finally to amused understanding.

Obviously the agent already knew he only said what he did to take some of the edge off, it wouldn't do either of them any good if they went into this mission with such conflicted feelings. No, when they were on the field they had to be partners in every sense of the word, they had to know they could trust and depend on the other no matter what happened.

They would have to discuss everything that had happened eventually but for now it was better to just put their thought aside and focus on the mission. With that in mind John decided to answer the demon's silly terms of 'endearment' with some of his own, after all he was not one to back out of a challenge so easily.

"Whenever you are, _Sweetheart_." He said in his most girliest voice, the sound quite unfamiliar and nearly unrecognizable to his own ears but it certainly did the trick. The look on the demon's face was priceless, clearly not having expected John to react with a mockery of his own had caught him by surprise, if his partner's wide eyes were any indication.

The 'icing on the cake' that followed brought the demon out of his stupor though as John laced their arms together and leaned his head on the other's shoulder. With that the surprised look faded, all too quickly replaced with a large, almost goofy smile as they crossed the distance to the truck in silence.

Hellboy opened one of the large metallic truck doors for him, beckoning him inside with a tip of his head and an easy smile which made John's heart flutter dangerously. He quickly stepped inside, closely followed by his charge and a loud slam of metal doors as he made his way over to the two other agents occupying the small enclosed space.

Abe greeted them with a brief wave of one of his webbed hands, not looking up from the big, ancient-looking book resting in his lap as Liz threw her hands up into the air and let out a loud "Finally!" at their arrival. John just shook his head at his teammates antics, having expected nothing less out of two of his best friends as he settled down on one of the benches installed in the truck for the long ride.

They played card games during their two hour drive until Hellboy got mad that he kept losing and demanded they do something else. John and Liz grinned at each other as Abe rolled his eyes though they quickly packed up the deck of cards to divulge in the latest piece of gossip. Time seemed to fly by and it came to a surprise to nearly all of them, with the exception of Abe of course, when the large metal double doors flew open to reveal their driver. The other agent announced they had arrived and disappeared again as quickly as he had shown up, leaving them alone to grab their gear and mentally prepare for another possibly life threatening mission in silence.

John was the first off the truck, followed quickly by the rest of the team as they piled out of their moving sardine can and into the fresh outside air. Time to enjoy it they had not though for as soon as they had stepped out and found the handful of agents that had arrived before them all staring in the same direction with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open they were on high alert. The sight that greeted them though was unlike any of them had ever seen before.

For you see, they had pulled up in front of the _Bronx Zoo_ and stared in shock as the large park literally got torn apart by hundreds of tiny little primates before their very eyes.

Tiny little _undead_ primates.

According to Abe the monkeys were over a thousand years old and had been mummified by some ancient monkey-loving tribe to preserve their bodies. How they had ended up at the zoo or the reason why they were attacking it however remained unknown.

A shot to the head from Hellboy's Samaritan was all it took to take the first monkey down. Apparently killing zombie monkeys worked just like killing regular zombies. However, they didn't expect the army of zombie monkeys to suddenly stop their rampage to all stare in unison at the gooey leftover's of their fallen comrade.

All was silent as the primates continued to stare at the puddle that used to be one of their own before suddenly fleeing the scene all at once. The monkeys screamed loudly as they swung through the Zoo and jumped over the animal cages instead of attacking them like they had expected. With a loud curse from Hellboy they all pulled out their guns and chased the monkeys down, trying to get a shot in on their heads as they jumped through the air.

In the end it had taken them over five hours to get rid of every last one of the zombie monkeys, and another three to clean up the mess they left behind. None of their agents or any of the animals residing at the zoo had been hurt too badly, which had been one thing less for John to worry about as he ran through the zoo, trying not to step on any left over monkey goo, as he searched for his run-away charge who had vanished into thin air at the mention of having to do clean-up.

After a full ten minutes of searching he found the demon sitting in one of the monkey cages, happily munching away at a banana he'd stolen from one of the monkeys, probably the one that was sitting on his shoulder, searching the demon's hair for fleas.

"Hellboy, what are you doing?" John asked after having caught his breath.

"Eating." Was the simple one word answer he received, spoken like it was the most logical thing in the world to be eating a banana surrounded by chimps.

"I can see that but why?" He asked with just a hint of annoyance in his voice, after an eight-hour mission who could really blame him for getting a little cranky?

"Cause I was hungry." Another short, simple answer but this time John could clearly hear the demon's amusement in his words. Just knowing Hellboy was trying to rile him up on purpose was only making matters worse for him though.

"Get out of the cage HB." The agent said as he pinched the bridge on his nose, trying to soothe his growing headache before it could turn into a full-blown migraine.

"Why?" A one word _question_ this time, what a change. Note sarcasm.

"Because we're leaving in an hour and unless you want to hitchhike your way back to HQ I think it would be best if you came with us." John said, letting his anger get the best of him for only a moment though that one moment was enough to make his charge realize he didn't have the patience to be dealing with this right now.

"You're probably right, I don't make that great a hitchhiker." Hellboy said with a sigh, sort of bummed out that his fun had been put to a stop already.

"I wonder why." The agent said as he crossed his arms over his chest while he waited for his charge. After the demon had dropped his banana peel and removed the chimp from his shoulder he, finally, exited the cage and joined his liaison on the other side of the bars.

The two of them walked back to the park's entrance in silence, both lost in their own, surprisingly similar, thoughts. They realized that now would probably be a good time to discuss their earlier 'incident' though neither wanted to be the first to break the comfortable atmosphere just yet.

The park was silent now that the zombie monkey threat had been taken care of and though the lights were off the full moon bathed their surroundings in its gentle glow, granting them with a vision usually only found in dreams or movies.

It was a scene most would probably picture for a perfect date and though John could appreciate the beautiful scenery he knew he only truly needed one thing to make this night unforgettable and that was simply to share it with the man walking beside him.

John turned to look at his charge as he pulled another banana out of his jacket, quickly peeling it open before stuffing it into his face with a hunger unmatched by any other. The agent let out a chuckle at how stupid the demon looked with his cheeks all bloated with fruit, not exactly the romantic picture he'd been hoping for but luckily he wasn't a very picky person.

"Whaff?" Hellboy asked, bits of banana spraying out of his open mouth as John's chuckles grew into a full-blown laughter.

"Nothing." He said as tried to stop his laughs while the demon just shrugged before taking another huge bite of his banana causing John to burst into another fit of loud laughter.

~~~ **End Flashback** ~~~

John wrote his report with a light smile on his face, keeping out the more private parts of that day as he finished his report within a matter of minutes. He tucked the papers back into its folder, signed his name on the dotted line and placed the file in his OUT-box with the others. Another one down and still countless more to go, he realized with a sigh. He knew though that if he wanted all this paperwork to be done by the end of the millennium it would be best not to dawdle about for too long.

Promising to reward himself with a large cup of coffee if he finished at least one more file within the hour he rolled his shoulders against the light ache that had formed over the day and set to get back to work. Just as he was about to reach for another folder his phone rang though, distracting him from his work with it's insistent ringing until he was forced to drop his pen in favor of answering the call.

He checked the small screen for caller i.d. even though he really didn't have to, there was only one person who bothered him during work and that was exactly who was calling him right now.

"What is it this time Red?" John said as he answered the phone, not bothering with a proper greeting or even trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He just knew Hellboy was going to bother him for hours on end now, it was what he always did when he knew the agent was stuck on paper work duty. At first John had though the demon only called him to give him a break from constant hours of focusing solely on his work but that thought quickly faded when he realized his charge was only calling him because he was simply bored and couldn't speak to the agent in person.

"What are you wearing?" Hellboy asked, voice sounding strangely husky through the light static that came with making a phone call underground. John wasn't paying much attention to the sound of the demon's voice at the moment though, mind still trying to make sure he had heard the strange question spoken from the other end correctly. It wasn't exactly a typical thing to ask after all, if he didn't know any better he would almost think his charge was attempting to get him to indulge in some weird little fantasy of his. But that couldn't possibly be the case… could it?

Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder to check if no one might be around to overhear the two of them talking and get the wrong impression John returned the phone back to his ear.

"Hellboy, I'm in my office, doing paperwork, what do you think I'm wearing?" He asked, making sure to keep his voice at a low volume level. He didn't know what Hellboy was thinking, asking him something like that but John was pretty damn sure this was just another one of the demon's strange attempts at a joke. Good thing he was used to this sort of thing from his charge and had learned early on in his career not to fall for any of his 'jokes'.

"Ask me what I'm doing." Hellboy asked, changing the subject making John frown. Yes, he wanted the demon to give up on this weird excuse for a joke so he could get back to work but he hadn't expected him to give up this quickly. He almost felt… disappointed.

_No_, he told himself, it was a good thing that the demon had realized that things like that weren't going to work on him because that meant he'd be able to get back to the mountain of paperwork waiting for him so he had absolutely no reason to feel disappointed.

"What are _you_ doing HB?" John asked as leaned back in his chair, balancing carefully on two legs instead of four as he placed his feet on his desk. Heck, he wasn't getting any work done anyways so might as well get comfortable.

"Right now I'm lying in bed, _**buck naked**_, thinking of all the possible ways I'd like to ravish you_._" John cursed as he suddenly felt his chair give way to gravity and before he knew it he was on the floor with a growing bump on the back of his head. A low chuckle could be heard coming from the phone as John turned to glare at the device. He had to calm himself down by taking a long, deep breath of air before turning back to the phone still clutched in his hand, his grip tightening ever so slightly.

"Yes, well, that's great for you HB but some people have jobs to do, so they don't have time to be lying in bed all day." John said, returning the phone back to his ear as he pulled his chair from the floor and sat down once more.

He had to admit he hadn't seen that one coming, because even though Hellboy was known for his weird sense of humor and love of anything even remotely sex-related he had never gone this far before. Never the less John refused to give in, he just had to pretend like nothing was wrong and then the demon would lose interest and, hopefully, leave him alone again.

A noise, sounding very much like a groan, suddenly came from the other end of the line as John couldn't help but think what kind of things Hellboy could possibly be doing that would produce **that** kind of sound while on the phone with him as he felt his pants grow a little tighter.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now, to have you writhing and begging beneath me as I pound you into the mattress." Oh god… John suddenly felt dizzy from the blood rushing out of his head to go somewhere a little farther down south. The idea of having Hellboy think about him in that kind of way was a huge turn on in it's own right but knowing the demon practically wanted to have phone sex with him in the middle of his office where someone could just suddenly walk in or easily overhear them was enough to give him a full-fledged hard-on.

"I can almost picture it, you lying on the bed, ready for the takin' as you beg for me, beg me to just fuck you already." John had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from letting out a moan, not wanting Hellboy to know how much this was really doing to him. He knew he shouldn't be allowing the demon to say these things right now, not while he still had so much work to do. Paperwork seemed to be the last thing on his mind at the moment though.

"But I'll ignore you for now, deciding to trail a path down your chest with my tongue instead, pausing at each of your nipples to give them a _special_ treatment." This time John didn't try to stop his groan as he got up, focusing solely on Hellboy's voice as he threw his office door closed behind him and practically sprinted down the halls towards the demon's room. He wasn't entirely sure if Hellboy was being serious about this but quite frankly he didn't really care. If this turned out to be another one of the demon's crazy-ass jokes he was going to demand an explanation and if it wasn't he was going to demand a whole lot of other things.

"After a while I'd continue my journey down lower, licking and sucking all the way down to your rock-hard cock. I'd lick my lips before taking you into my mouth, humming softly as I bop my head up and down your hard need." John could plainly hear the satisfaction in HB's voice, which meant he'd heard his door slam closed and he was pleased John was coming to him. Good, because the only thing he could think about right now was trying to get to the demon's room as quickly as possible.

"Flicking my tongue over the head of your dick, you'd moan and scream as I run my tongue down the length of your cock and back up again. Closing my lips around it as I take you in completely, sucking until you're ready to burst. I'd have to keep your hips down so you don't start thrusting upwards, don't want you comin' too soon, now do we?" The question was accompanied by a breathless gasp and John thanked whoever was watching over him that he'd only encountered a handful of uncaring agents while running otherwise the moan that escaped him definitely wouldn't have gone unheard.

"You'd moan, beg and scream for me to fuck you, and you know what Boy Scout…?" Hellboy asked as the agent gasped at the use of his personal little nickname. "I'd give it to you. I would fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk right for a week." Both of them were panting now and John couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of himself knowing he was making Hellboy feel just as hard and bothered as he was.

"And you'll scream out my name over and over again as I hit your spot, crying out for me to fuck you harder, faster and you'll love every second of it, only wanting more." John came to a screeching halt in front of one of the large metal doors, quickly typing in his security code as the doors slowly opened one by one.

"I can feel you tightening around me as I push you over the edge with just a few more strokes, burying myself even deeper inside you as we cum together. Do you like it John? Do you like me marking you as my own?" John gasped as he felt his knees almost give way underneath him, having to lean against the metal walls of the hallway for support. He could practically see the smirk on Hellboy's face, knowing that the demon had heard him, knowing how much he affected him with words alone.

"God yes! HB please… I-I can't take much more…" John answered, hardly even realizing he'd spoken at all before the words had left him. He felt his cheeks grown warm as the demon laughed in an almost evil kind of way before answering him.

"Better hurry up then John. Wouldn't want ya to miss out on all the fun." And with that the line went dead.

John could still feel Hellboy' laughter ringing in his ears as he pushed himself away from the wall, moving slowly at first before once again running as fast as he could down the final hallway. He reached the end of the corridor in seconds but to him it felt like hours before he finally felt his hands make contact with the cold metal surface of the demon's vault-like door.

He had to remind himself how to breathe as he searched his pockets for his security key, only now noticing that he still held his phone in an almost crushing hold. Quickly stuffing his cell phone away after pulling out his key, he opened the locks on the door one after another as he felt his heart racing at an almost impossible speed.

He pulled the door open and practically ran inside as the world seemed to stop.

Nothing.

Nothing happened after John had stepped inside, all the light's in the room were on and there were even a few TV's playing some old fashion black-and-white cartoon but the volume on all of them had been turned down.

John was just about ready to turn around and search every inch of the building until he heard the sound of the heavy door being pushed closed. The agent didn't even have the time to blink let alone turn around before he suddenly felt a stone-like grip encircling his waist from behind as he was pulled away and pushed against the wall.

A small part of him wanted to scream at Hellboy for hiding from him at a time like this but as John felt exactly how much the demon really wanted this, how much he wanted _him_ he decided he really couldn't care less about all the stupid things HB had done in the past or all the things he was probably going to do in the future, all that mattered was the here and the now.

John felt the demon's hands shift to his hips as he placed his own behind Hellboy's head, letting his hands trace over hard muscles and into the demon's surprisingly soft hair as their lips connected. John moaned at the feeling of Hellboy's tongue against his lips, asking for entrance which was gladly given.

The feel of Hellboy's tongue gliding past his lips and into his mouth was heaven as their tongues battled for dominance. The agent moaned as he felt that wicked tongue conquer his own, taking the lead in their heated lip-lock as the demon pushed him harder against the wall. John's moans only becoming louder and louder with each passing moment they shared pressed against the cold metal wall. Eventually they reluctantly parted to take in much needed air, both of them panting as their eyes locked.

"Took you long enough…" Hellboy said huskily as John felt the demon's mouth on his throat as their hips met. Both of them were almost painfully hard and desperately wanted release as they bucked against each other. John arched his neck as Hellboy's teeth lightly grazed his skin before roughly biting down, the sweet sensation of the bite and the caring way Hellboy traced teasingly soft kisses all over his claiming mark sending a pleasant sensation throughout his entire being.

John let his hands slip from Hellboy's hair and down his bare chest, tracing the muscles with his fingers as the demon let out a loud, animalistic growl as the gentle nips and licks turned hard and desperate once more. John knew it would be impossible to hide the marks on his neck tomorrow when he had to return to his paperwork but couldn't really muster up the energy to care as it just felt so mind-numbingly _good_.

John whimpered as Hellboy slowly pulled away from his thoroughly abused throat to lightly grip his chin, tilting his face upwards so they could look into each other's eyes. The demon's eyes were ablaze with lust and a deep, gentle affection that could easily be mistaken for love as John felt himself falling even further in love with this man who obviously cared so much for him.

The agent grinned as he brought their lips together again, never wanting to let go of this amazing feeling coursing through his body.

John moaned as Hellboy slipped his hands down his back, grabbing his ass as the agent lifted his hips and hooked his legs around the demon's waist, bringing their bodies even closer together.

Hellboy suddenly bucked his hips forward, loving the sounds John was producing as he grinded against him. He'd tried taking things slow, wanting to savor the moment but just hearing how much John was enjoying this made him lose control.

"Hell…boy…" John gasped out as Hellboy growled low in his throat, trailing his hands over the agent's hips and chest before pushing the jacket off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor as he fisted the soft material of the human's shirt in his hands before ripping it open, popping most of the buttons on the now ruined piece of clothing in his need to strip his soon-to-be lover naked.

John, fully enjoying the deep kiss they had been sharing, yelped as cold air licked at his heated skin, briefly disconnecting their lips to pull his tie over his head before mindlessly throwing it aside as he allowed the demon to remove the remains of his shirt. It was obvious to him how much Hellboy enjoy taking his clothes apart and how much he liked to remove them from his form as he studied every inch of newly revealed skin closely before letting the shirt drop to the floor along with the rest of his clothes.

Hellboy felt instinct overtake him as he trailed his tongue down the column of the human's neck, over the marks he gave him earlier and down his chest, licking and sucking at one of the pink little nubs, enjoying the gasps and moans John rewarded him with as he cupped his ass once again. He let his normal hand trail to the front of John's pants, rubbing the human's cock through his jeans as John arched his back in a silent scream, tightly gripping the demon's shoulders as he thrust against the hand cupping him through his pants. Hellboy smirked as the human closed his eyes and moaned loudly.

Hellboy would have liked to stay in this position for a little longer but knew that John was probably just as close as he was, the loud whine that escaped John as he pulled his hand away from between the agent's legs proved his point along with a second, equally loud whine as he stopped his ministrations on the human's nipples.

"Move your legs." Hellboy said as he took hold of John's legs which were still tightly wrapped around his waist, signaling to the agent to stand at the confused look he shot his way before complying. The demon grinned before bringing their lips together again, letting his tongue trail into the human's mouth as he placed his hands on the agent's zipper. John seemed to get the message as he toed off his shoes, awkwardly trying to pull off his socks without breaking their kiss as he looked up to stare into the demon's eyes.

Hellboy was pleased by the look of total confidence in John's eyes, knowing the human trusted him with his life even when they weren't out on the field, hunting monsters hell-bent on destroying the world.

The demon smirked as he popped the button on John's jeans, slowly pulling down the zipper as he slipped his hands into the little agent's pants and boxers. John sighed in relief as his pants hit the floor, moaning loudly as Hellboy wrapped his hand around his cock in a way he'd only ever done in his deepest, darkest fantasies.

Hellboy broke their kiss as he got down on his knees, slowly pumping John's hard member as the human gasped and bucked against his hand. Hellboy placed his stone hands on his nanny's hip to stop his movements, continuing his slow, lazy strokes as John glared down at him.

Good, he wanted the human's eyes on him while he did this.

Without warning Hellboy quickly replaced his hand with his mouth as John screamed at the sudden intense heat surrounding his cock. The demon bopped his head up and down on John's hard need making the agent moan loudly over and over again.

Never, not even in his wildest fantasies, had John even dared to imagine such pleasure as what he was feeling right now. The feel of Hellboy's mouth around him was almost too much for him to handle, if it weren't for the hand still holding him down he didn't know what he would do.

John's fingers found their place into the demon's hair once more, gripping it tightly as he felt the pleasure building in his stomach as Hellboy started using his tongue on him as well.

The demon lazily ran his tongue over and around the head of his arousal, savouring the human's unique taste as he felt his leather pants grow impossibly tighter.

John moaned freely as the pleasure kept building ever higher. He could feel Hellboy's hair brushing against his thighs as the demon licked and sucked at his member, feel the sweat rolling down his writing body as every little fibre of his being seemed to be burning with ecstasy as he screamed out for more of this mind-blowing pleasure.

Hellboy growled as he felt the waves of pleasure coming of his human, wanting nothing more then to give in to his lover's pleas as John begged him for more. Though he managed to restrain himself from doing so, it was a close call. Maybe if he hadn't known how much pain it would bring his little nanny if he took him without the proper preparation he would have given in to his urges by now but since he wanted this to be good for the both of them he knew he would have to wait just a little bit longer.

With one final lick the demon released John's erection from his mouth, pulling him away from what would probably have been the most intense orgasm of his life if the string of curses pooling from John's lips was anything to go by.

Hellboy felt an almost evil smirk tug at his lips. If his little human thought that was good he hadn't seen, or rather, _felt_ anything yet.

The demon got off his knees to stand at his full height once again, looking down at the slumped form of his little lover leaning against the wall for support, eyes half-lidded and panting heavily as his cock drooled copious amounts of pre-cum.

"Red… p-please…." Hellboy moaned loudly, having to close his eyes to push the pleasure down after he almost creamed his pants from simply hearing his name pass over his little lover's kiss-swollen lips.

When he opened his eyes again John was trying very hard not to stare at his very obvious hard-on, hesitating only for a second before lightly placing his hands on the demon's leather-clad hips.

"Is it okay if I… you-know?" John asked, unable to utter those final words as just the very thought of asking for the demon's permission to suck him off was making it practically impossible for him to speak.

When John turned questioning eyes on him all the demon could do was nod, not really trusting his voice at the moment as he watched the human unbutton his pants, slowly dragging the zipper down as his aching cock bounced free. The look of surprise on his nanny's face at finding him going commando was quickly replaced with awe, eyes growing wide at the sight of his fully-erect man-meat.

Hellboy knew the look of pure hunger he wore on his face must have triggered something inside his little lover as the human's cheeks filled with colour before looking away, moving his hand over the demon's cock only once before moving on with the removal of his final piece of clothing.

That teasingly fleeting touch was just the first of many as John slowly pushed his pants down his hips and legs, dragging his fingers up and over every inch of newly revealed skin along the way. As his pants, finally, pooled at his feet he wasted no time in getting them as far away as he could; dying to feel more of John's soft, gentle touches.

Every little touch of John's skin on his own felt like a little bit of heaven and hell wrapped together under the almost sinfully light touches of his little lover. Hellboy felt like every fibre of his being was on fire as John firmly gripped his erection; pumping his fist up and down in an almost pain-stakingly slow rhythm, pleasure building higher and higher with every stroke.

"John…!" Hellboy moaned loudly as the human's tongue darted out to taste him, sucking at the head of his cock before taking it in as far as he could.

Seeing his cock disappear inside his little lover's mouth was a sight to behold indeed, resisting the urge to roll his hips forward as he watched those pink, plump lips take him in inch by inch. John's cheeks were hollowed out as he sucked, hands resting on the demon's thighs for support as he bopped his head up and down his member.

_Oh G__od!_, Hellboy mentally screamed, holding back a groan as a particularly hard suck sent a jolt of pure pleasure up his spine.

He had to hand it to the kid though, for a first-timer he was a frickin' natural at giving head! Heck, he hadn't even been going at it for five minutes and he was already having a hard time trying to hold off his orgasm for just a little longer.

He groaned loudly as John circled the head of his cock with his tongue, having to lean his stone hand against the wall in case he passed out from sheer pleasure overload, unconsciously sliding himself deeper inside the hot cavern of John's mouth. He could feel the head of his cock brush against the back of John's throat as his hips moved on their own but quickly stopped when he realized what he was doing.

He had wanted to apologize to John for losing his control like that but the words quickly died in his throat as John slid his lips all the way down to the base of his cock, moaning loudly as he took him in completely.

Hellboy bit his lip till it bled, knowing he was fighting a losing battle as John moaned and groaned every time his hips jutted forward, shoving his cock all the way to the back of the kid's throat. He could feel every little sound his lover made as he felt the heat signalling his impending release building in his stomach.

He knew he was lost the moment John's eyes flicked up to meet his own, molten chocolate staring up at him with a look of pure lust and raw need as he gripped the demon's hips tightly before pushing down one final time, sucking hard as he twirled his tongue over the head of his cock, making the demon see stars as the most intense orgasm he'd ever felt ripped through him.

Wave upon wave of pleasure washed over him as he released himself down the young agent's throat, tightly gripping John's hair with his normal hand as his little lover swallowed every last drop of his seed. Feeling John's throat convulse around him made those little pinpricks of pleasure so much more intense, so much more real then anything he'd ever felt when jacking off to the make belief feeling of John's lips around his cock, dream touches paling in comparison to this indescribable feeling.

A silent groan passed over his lips as he slowly pulled away from the hot cavern of John's mouth, a thin string of saliva still connecting his cock to John's lips. He watched Scout lick his remaining essence of his lips, a possessive growl escaping from his throat as the cord of saliva broke apart.

He pulled John to him, hand still firmly gripping the kid's hair as their lips met once more. He could still taste himself on Scout's tongue, John's unique flavour mixing with his own as their kiss quickly turned hard and desperate.

Hellboy slowly traced his stone hand over the kid's thigh, revelling in the full-body shudder John did as he shifted his hand to Scout's hip. He pushed his tonsil hockey partner back against the wall as John arched against him, both of them moaning loudly as their cocks brushed together.

John started thrusting his hips, obviously trying to get more friction, more pressure out of their simple touches as Hellboy suddenly realized John's needs had yet to be fulfilled while the kid had worked so hard to bring him pleasure.

Hellboy slowly broke their kiss, resisting the urge to bring their lips back together again as John whined loudly at the loss of contact. As much as he wanted to keep swapping spit with his little human there would be time for that later, right now he needed to take care of his nanny first.

Lust darkened eyes stared down at his mate as he slowly trailed his hand back up John's chest 'till it was hovering in front of the kid's face.

"Suck…" Hellboy demanded, voice heavy with need as he watched John's eyes flick from his fingers, to his face and back to his fingers again before slowly opening his mouth and sucking one of the demon's fingers inside his mouth. Hellboy closed his eyes, fighting back his most primal of instincts screaming at him to just bend John over and fuck him already as the kid trailed his tongue over his finger, taking a second digit along to suck on it like he had done to the demon's cock earlier.

Deciding he couldn't wait any longer he pulled his fingers away and quickly flipped his little lover over so that he was facing the wall. John yelped in surprise at the sudden movement before bracing himself against the cold steel as his hips were pulled back, raising his ass higher into the air as his legs were moved apart, making room for his demon lover to stand between them.

He felt fingers at his backside and braced himself for what was to come. As he felt one of Hellboy's fingers enter him he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, it didn't hurt like he thought it would, it just felt a little weird, being filled like that.

John gasped as Hellboy moved, touching his inner walls as he twisted and curled his finger around, searching for that one special spot inside of him that would make him see stars.

Another finger joined the first and John groaned in pain, forcing himself to relax as Hellboy slowly moved his fingers in and out of his body, stretching his muscles for something much larger. A sudden touch from what could only be the demon's tail to his cock had him gasping in pleasure, thoroughly distracting him from the slight burn of being stretched as he bucked his hips against the tight pressure around his member, forcing the demon's fingers deeper inside of him.

John leaned his head against the wall, arching his back as sparks of ecstasy shot up his spine over and over again, the feeling of Hellboy's fingers moving inside of him along with the almost leathery feel of his lover's tail around his cock felt absolutely amazing, a pleasure more intense then anything he'd ever felt before.

The demon pulled his fingers out again, but he hardly even had the time to realize before the digits were moved back inside of him, three of them this time. The slight burn of penetration was back again but it wasn't as intense as last time as he focused on the way Hellboy's tail was wrapped around him, only letting him feel mind-blowing pleasure.

His lover's fingers moved at a rapid pace, hitting a spot deep inside of him that had him screaming loud enough for everyone on the other side of that wall to hear as he begged the demon for more. His wish was granted when suddenly the tail wrapped around his cock started moving with every thrust Hellboy's fingers made inside of him and he knew he wasn't going to last long much longer, not with so much build up.

His body desperately moved to the rhythm of his lover's thrusts, feeling his climax approaching fast as he rocked back and forth against the fingers inside of him and tail around his cock. One final squeeze was all it took to throw him over the edge, every fibre of his being aflame with pleasure as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

He hardly noticed his scream echoing off the walls as he closed his eyes, didn't care about the feeling of his own cum splattering onto his chest as he clenched his fists tightly, didn't want to let go of this intense pleasure, ever again. All he wanted was to hold on to this amazing feeling forever, this feeling of being so closely connected to another through such an intimate act.

Hellboy slowly pulled his fingers out and turned him around, grinning like the cat that got the cream as he admired the evidence of John's ecstasy spread out on the human's chest. He watched with slightly dazed eyes as the demon dipped his fingers in the semi-liquid pooled out on his stomach, slowly coating his erection with it, using it as a make-shift lubricant.

Hellboy used his stone hand to gently lift his mate's leg, exposing John fully to him once more as he guided his member to the human's entrance.

"Ready, Boy Scout…?" He asked, voice gruff with lust and the intense need to be buried deep within his mate. John responded by wrapping his arms around his neck, a slight nod the only answer he needed as he slowly pushed forward into that tight velvety heat.

John moaned loudly as he felt his lover's cock disappear inside of him inch by inch, burying his face in the demon's neck to muffle any other embarrassing sounds threatening to escape him as Hellboy continued to push into him until he was buried to the hilt inside of him.

The demon gave him a moment to adjust to the feeling of being filled fully, slowly relaxing into his lover's arms as the foreign feel of such an intense heat inside of him started to dance along the lines of pleasure once again.

"HB, move… please!" John barely managed to say as his eager lover wasted no time in lifting his other leg over the strong muscles of his arm, fully supporting John's weight as he pulled out until only the head of his erection was inside the other's body before slamming back in, both of them moaning simultaneously at the burning sensation of pleasure coursing through their veins.

Hellboy smirked as he gripped his mate's hips, enjoying the sounds John tried to hold back every time he thrust back inside of him. The barely held back gasps and groans were enough to practically drive him insane with lust, barely resisting the almost primal urge he felt to just pound his mate through the wall they were currently leaning against, to finally claim John as his own by drawing blood from his human's delicate neck.

"Oh God…!" John suddenly moaned, throwing his head back as his eyes closed tightly in pleasure, unconsciously exposing the arch of his neck to the demon, tempting him to taste his little lover. He slowly licked up the column of the kid's neck, the tangy taste of sweat on the human's skin arousing him further than he thought possible as he distracted himself by gently biting at the offered flesh, marking the agent with a multitude of love bites.

He pulled back slowly, admiring the marks splayed out on his mate's chest for a few seconds before dipping down to catch John's lips with his own once more. They kissed, and _kissed_ and _**kissed**_ until it was more like they were trying to devour each other, both falling into an easy rhythm of thrusting together as they captured each other's moans.

They broke apart for much needed air, breaths coming out in short gasps. The sound of skin on skin filled the room as their pace quickened, both thrusting harder and moving faster as their combined pleasure kept building higher.

Hellboy groaned as he grabbed his mate's hips a little tighter, pounding harder into the willing body pressed against him as John clutched at his shoulders, moving back against him as he moaned freely. The kid was chanting his name over and over again, urging him to move faster, to thrust harder just to hear more of those delicious sounds fall from his little lover's lips.

Damn, did 'Scout looked hot like that, all flushed and covered in a thin layer of sweat, moaning loudly as he bounced up and down on his cock, pulling him back inside his body again and again as he rolled his hips against every one of the demon's thrusts. He felt that all too familiar heat start to build up inside of him as John tightened around him, trying desperately to hold off his inevitable release in favour of going on for just a little longer, not wanting to let go of this amazing feeling so soon.

John's so fucking tight around him it's almost unbearable, yet feels as close to paradise as he'll probably ever be, giving him a taste of heaven as he barely holds back his orgasm. He brings his tail around to wrap around his lover's erection once again, wanting nothing more then to throw them both over the edge together as John echoes back the moans that escape him.

The last few seconds are hard and fast and nothing short of perfection as John screamed his name loud enough to crack the walls, white erupting between them as they came together. He felt his lover's essence land on his chest as he emptied himself inside the agent's body. The feeling of fireworks, butterflies and extreme heat all merge into one as he moaned every time the pleasure hit him, the feeling waning in intensity until it slowly starts to ebb away, leaving his limbs tingling and his muscles sore as he barely manages to remain standing.

John slumped against him, clearly worn out, and just leaned against him, panting harshly and twitching every few seconds, still feeling his climax through their aftermath as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"You okay there, kid?" He asked, voice barely a whisper as he supported John's near-death weight, deciding it would probably be better to move the agent somewhere more comfortable before his little human fell asleep leaning against him. After a few seconds of silence John mumbled something incoherent, sounding dazed and just about ready to take a nap as he rubbed his face against the crook of the demon's neck like a cat, the action looking way cuter on the human though, he realized, almost expecting the kid to start purring like one of his feline pets.

He shook his thoughts of kitty cat John away in favour of slowly pulling himself out of his mate's spent body, the feeling of no longer being buried deep within his mate almost foreign as he shifted the body in his arms around 'till he was holding his spent lover bridal style, carrying him off to the bed for some well deserved rest.

"Don't fall asleep just yet Boy Scout, wait 'till you're actually _in_ the bed before you pass out." He'd meant it as a joke, but when he looked down at the human snuggled up in his arms he noticed the dark rings under his little lover's eyes, obvious signs of too much work and too little sleep. He would have to have a little talk with Manning about reducing John's workload after making sure his nanny got in some proper sleep.

"'M not that tired…" He almost laughed at that statement, the kid was just too cute trying to deny how tired he truly was even as he tried desperately to keep his eyes open.

"Sure you're not. No offence kid, but you look like you haven't slept in days." He placed his little lover on his bed, quickly covering his naked body with the dark blue sheets.

"Can't… Manning… paperwork…" John tried to protest even as he buried himself within the silky soft sheets, too tired to even attempt an escape from the soft cocoon of blankets around him.

"Don't worry about Manning 'Scout, I'll take care of him, you just focus on getting some shut eye." He said as John let out a yawn, watching as the agent's eyes fluttered close and didn't open again, finally giving in to sleep's alluring call. The demon chuckled as he brushed a few stray hairs out of the kid's closed eyes, gently petting the human like he would one of his cats.

He reluctantly pulled himself away from the little human wrapped securely in his sheets, wanting nothing more then to join the kid in dreamland. The only thing stopping him from doing so however was the growing urge for one of his Cuban cigar's nagging at the back of his mind accompanied by the itchy feeling of John's drying essence covering his abdomen.

He walked over to the other side of the room as quietly as he could, careful not to wake the sleeping agent as he threw some candy-wrappers over his shoulder, searching for the box of cigars he knew were hidden around here somewhere. He grinned as his hand came in contact with the smooth wood of the box housing his addiction, quickly taking one out and sticking it between his lips, holding it in place with his teeth as he lit the thick cancer-stick with a match.

He inhaled the sweet nicotine slowly, holding it for a second before breathing out. The sweet rush assaulted his nerves stronger than usual as he tipped his head back slightly to fully enjoy the sensations. This must be why the people on TV always had a smoke after getting laid. Though he wouldn't call what he and John had just done something as crude as just 'getting laid', no, it was way more then that, way more then simply 'making love' even.

He took another drag of his cigar, enjoying the smoke filling his lungs even more knowing it wouldn't leave any lasting damage on him. Another one of those perks of being a demon he'd always said.

He would have liked to savour his cigar for a little longer but the proof of John's pleasure splattered out on his chest was starting to annoy him. So, without further ado he moved over to his bathroom, cigar still clenched between his teeth as he searched through the cupboard for a cloth to clean himself with. He found a neat stack of washcloths of different colours and sizes, precisely folded in the last drawer, realizing John must have put them there 'cause he sure hadn't as he grabbed one of the stack, lathering it up with soap and warm water before wiping himself clean. He would still have to take a shower later but that could wait, maybe he could even convince the agent to join him, entice him into another round.

He threw the cloth into the wash basket near the open door before making his way back to his mate, finding the human snuggled even deeper into the warm covers. He smiled down at his little lover, fully enjoying the sights of the agent sleeping peacefully in _his_ bed, where he so clearly belonged.

Unfortunately, the peaceful scene was disturbed by a vague buzzing sound reaching his ears, pulling his attention to it as he focused on the sound, trying to determine where the noise was coming from. The constant buzzing seemed to be coming from the entrance, namely a pile of clothing discarded near the vault-like door. With a sigh he walked over to, what he now recognized as, John's pants, lifting the article of clothing with his stone hand while searching through the kid's pockets with the other, he found the source of the buzzing, his lover's phone.

He checked the small screen for a caller-id, Manning's name flashing back at him brightly as he suppressed the urge to groan. He did not feel like getting yelled at right now, all he wanted was to cuddle up to his mate and sleep the day away, then when morning came he was going to take a shower, hopefully with John, and after that enjoy a romantic morning-after breakfast of heart-shaped pamcakes with his little lover.

Oh well, let's just get this over with quickly, he thought to himself as he pressed the little green button. He brought the phone up to his ear, fully expecting to catch Manning mid-rant when all he heard was silence. Good. Manning probably hadn't expected someone to actually answer the phone so he took the chance to speak before the Director noticed he'd answered the phone and started yelling at him.

"John's taking the day off." Was all he said before he pulled the phone away again, barely catching Manning's confused question of 'What?' before he pressed the red button and ended the call. He quickly turned the phone off to prevent any more calls as he walked back to the bed and joined John under the covers.

He took what was left of his cigar from between his lips, crushing it out in the ashtray next to his bed as he fully slid under the soft sheets, smiling as John instantly cuddled up against him. The demon slid his tail around the human's leg as he got comfortable, suddenly too tired to even turn off the lights as he closed his eyes.

He'd never shared his bed with anything larger than one of his cat's but he had all the time in the world to get used to the feel of another body so close to his own. After all, now that he had his human he was never letting him go again.

~~~**The end**~~~


End file.
